Wayne Brady meets Anakin Skywalker
by Vote Celtice and Mondale 2016
Summary: Yup the title says it all this is what if Wayne Brady worked for the sith and sidous sends Anakin to teach him how to be a true sith hope you Like it This is based off a Chapelle show skit I own nothing please don't sue


1987 AFC Championship

Sidous: from hence fourth you well be known as Darth Vader

Anakin: thank you my master what is thy biding?

Sidous: you will go to where they teach the Jedi younglings and do what you need to do but before you do you need to learn how to act like a sith go down to ground level and meet with a...a friend that will teach you how to be a true sith

Anakin: as you wish master

Anakin's POV

What does this have to do with me being a Sith Lord I'm meeting with some low level criminal I don't want to waste time but anything to save Padme

Anakin walked outside of the temple and saw a African-American man standing near a speeder

Anakin: chancellor palpatine wanted me to meet you...are you Wayne Brady?

Wayne Brady: you Anakin right?

Anakin: my name is Darth Vader now

Wayne: okay get in Vader

Anakin and Wayne Brady get into the speeder

Anakin: what is this suppose to do with me being a sith?

Wayne: patience my friend you will find out soon enough where sith brethren okay

Anakin: your right we need to unify

Wayne: that's right we need to stay together (Wayne stops the speeder and takes out a Uzi) hold on a second MAKE YOURSELF FOOL!

He begins to shoot at a club outside at Cad Bane Hondo Commander Cody Arrua sing and boba fett and pre visula (Leader of death watch).

Cad bane: Oh shit it's wayne Brady!

They all get shot cad gets hit 8 times 4 in the head and Hondo gets hit 11 times enough to kill him and arrua gets hit only 2 times but all those shots hit her in the head and kill her Cody then dies and so does Rex in the hail of gun fire pre visula is killed by 15 gunshots and boba's is killed with a shot to the chest

Wayne: WHO'S ONE WITH THE FORCE NOW HUH MOTHERFUCKER!

Anakin: what the fuck you...you just shot people Wayne

Wayne: (In a calm tone as if nothing happened) calm down Anakin relax

Anakin: no I'm not gonna relax you just shot people you got a daytime Emmy Wayne you can't do shit like this

Wayne Brady pulls the speeder over and stops

Wayne: now Anakin you making me nervous your making me think your gonna snitch now your not gonna snitch are you? (Wayne sounded Mad)

Anakin: no no its your boy Vader

Wayne: Anakin!

Anakin: Anakin whatever you want man it your boy Anakin were brethren we need to stick together it's your boy

Wayne: it's okay sorry about that alright

(they continue driving while Anakin is looking alittle scared of who he's dealing with)

Anakin: I need some money is there a ATM machine? cause I'm broke I got no money

Wayne: I'll get some money (Wayne said sternly)

(Anakin was afraid he'd say that)

Wayne: alright right here

Anakin: where's the ATM at?

Wayne: where at it (Clap clap)

They park up near a sidewalk and see 5 Hookers and Wayne claps and they come near the speeder

Women: hi daddy

Women#2: hi daddy

Wayne: hoes Anakin Anakin hoes

Anakin: (Nervously) good evening bitches

Women#3: I did good tonight (The women hands wayne a stack of cash and another does the same the next one gives him only a hundred dollar bill)

Wayne: whoa whoa Racal what's this? Lonely

Racal: sorry daddy

Wayne: what you mean sorry daddy what the hell...is Wayne Brady gonna have to choke a bitch am I gonna have to get out of this car and...I try not to be violent I try not to be but it's...you know what (Wayne goes to open the door but Anakin tries to stop him).

Anakin: No no Wayne its not worth it it isn't worth please let it slide man please

Wayne puts his hand over his face to calm him down

Wayne: you better thank Anakin Skywalker okay

Racal: thank you Anakin your a good Jedi

Anakin: RUN RUN BITCH RUN FOR YOUR LIFE GET SOME HELP!

Wayne turns to Anakin and looks at him but dismisses what he said and wayne drives off and throws Anakin the stack of cash

Wayne: here pay me back whenever

Anakin: (Looks like he's sick) I can't I can't take this money man

Wayne: come on

Anakin: no no its not clean it's just that that...

Wayne: Anakin Anakin your to uptight (Hands Anakin a pipe). Here calm you down smoke this

Anakin: what is it?

Wayne: just take it

Anakin: I don't smoke

Wayne: this is not an opinion either you smoke this or we got a Problem

(Anakin takes the pipe and smokes it using the lighter Wayne handed him and says "this ain't no after school special" he then coughs after taking a puff)

(after he takes a couple of puffs Wayne starts laughing)

Wayne: Anakin i didn't know you liked to get wet

Anakin: wet? What are you talking about

Wayne: That my friend is PCP, Angel Dust, Supergrass, Boat, Tic Tac, Zoom, Shermans

(Anakin then passes out only to be awakened by sirens and sees a policeman)

Anakin: what happened?

Wayne: we got company

The policemen happens to be Lux Bontari he walks up to the door and flashes a light through the door)

Lux: good evening would you please step out of the car sir

Wayne: yes officer (turns to Anakin) not a word (he said sternly then gets out of the car to meet with the officer) what seems to be the problem officer?

Lux: can I see your license please?

Wayne: sure (Wayne already had his license out and hands it to the police officer and he flashes the light at his license to see it better)

Lux: holy cow...your Wayne Brady

Wayne: guilty as charged

Lux: my wife loves you ( there I made him married to Ashoka you happy now)

Wayne: why thank you (he gets a mic and a light shines in his face as he starts to sing Dionne Warwick I say a little pray)

The moment I wake up

Before I put on my makeup

I say a little prayer for you to get up oh oh oh that I always love you

Lux: she is not gonna believe this

Wayne: that's because she's never gonna know about bitch

Lux: what?

(Wayne Brady then takes lux's neck and breaks it and picks up the mic again light still shining)

Wayne: thank you good night! ( he then enters back into the speeder again

Anakin: WHAT THE...WHAT THE FUCK WHAT THE FUCK! that's not right man that's not right

Wayne: I'm sorry...well actually I'm not sorry I don't give fuck the cancel my show and shit goes crazy (Wayne says sounding like a lunatic)

Anakin: (crying). I just want to see my wife I just want to say I'm sorry to her and Ashoka and obi wan and the those kids I killed on tatooine (he starts crying more) I killed kids on tatooine I just want to see my wife

Wayne: hey Anakin you hungry want a sandwich come on let's go get a sandwich

10 minutes later

Wayne Brady and Anakin Skywalker are outside of the car eating sandwiches Anakin is still crying

Anakin: I just wanna go home (Sniffling) I just want to see my wife

Wayne: (Not paying attention to Anakin's emotional state). Eat your sandwich Ani (Anakin continues to cry). He Anakin gimme your sandwich ( Anakin hands Wayne his sandwich but Wayne doesn't really notice). I said give me your sandwich (Anakin then give him his sandwich)

15 minutes later

Anakin is dropped off by Wayne then wayne the pulls out his Uzi again and shots Anakin in the leg he healed himself and went upstairs and went into padme's room and told her he and her should run away together saying that he regrets his mistakes he has made and decided to raise there child Padme then tells Anakin there having twins they then leave to Naboo to start a new life all because of Wayne Brady course he said goodbye to Ashoka Obi-Wan and he told him that chancorller Palptines a sith and they tell the senate and and arrest him and he is excacuted

Hope you liked this story please review and tell me what you think and please make the review long and detailed so I can know of I did something wrong or if you liked it just asking

Please leave a long review


End file.
